To identify, counsel, refer and aid individuals involved in an Alcoholic related problem utilizing State, County and Local Agencies and Personnel. The client may be the Alcoholic or an involved family member. Referrals are made to specific sources geared to deal with a particular problem which may be a primary, contributing, or related factor to the excessive use of alcoholic.